Open up your eyes
by Crazy-Ninja-Chick
Summary: One year after Tony died what is going on with Ziva. The song is Open up your eyes by Daughtry. Read and Review.


**Heres another oneshot songfic. Kinda sad really I cried! The song is Open up your eyes by Daughtry and the Ship is of course TIVA. One other thing this is AU and Jenny didn't die but had to step down to take care of her and Jethros Kids.**

**Disclamir- I have rights to arrabella and other kids nothing else.**

**Open up Yor Eyes**

**A single rose left to remember  
As a single tear falls from her eye  
Another cold day in December  
A view from the day she said goodbye**

The greenery of Arlington National Cemetary was coverd in a thick blanket of pure white snow. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, peacful and still, only one lone woman was walking down the isle of white crosses. At first glance Ziva David looked like any other unlucky person caught in the cold of December, red cheeks and stuffy nose, shivering body clad in dark clothing to capture and absorb as much heat as that knew her,though, would no that the cold had nothing to do with her current look, the one she had for about a year now. Her eyes and nose were red from crying herself to sleep, her body shivering from Fatigue and deppresion, and the black clothes were for morning. This past year nothing had semed to change, a year since she unwillingly said goodbye, a year since Tony died.

**It seems it's only been a moment  
Since the angels took him from her arms  
She was left there  
Holding on to their tomorrow  
But as they lay him in the ground  
Her heart would sing without a sound**

Ziva stopped in fron of that all too familar cross. She didn't understand how th world could continue to spin around her when it had only seemed like a moment since her husband of 8 years had been removed from her arms. They were on lockdown t NCIS from a potentioal terroist threat. Truthfully the threat was right under there nose but they all were too late to figure it out. Gibbs, Tony and herself were standing in the bullpen when they heard the click of a gun behind them, they turned to face the end of a gun and he guns holder, Director Leon Vance. He shot Tony twice before Ziva was able to get her SIG and literally blow his brains out. She had ried to stop the bleeding but she knew it was futile. Tony knew he was dying so he pulled Ziva down tohim and she placed a small kiss to his bloodstained lips and he said, " Take good care of Arra, I love you both." With that he went limp. Gibbs came over and kneeled beside her, " Arra?" She nodded wiping the tears from her cheeks," Arabella, our eight year old daughter." Since the day Tony was laid in the ground, Zivas heart continued to beat but she was dead to te world, not even her daughter could get through to her.

**For the first time you can open your eyes  
And see the world without your sorrow  
No-one knows the pain you left behind  
Or the peace you could never find  
It's waiting there to hold and keep you  
Welcome to the first day of your life  
Just open up your eyes**

Ziva placed the rose next to the cross. A single tear escaped her eye. " Hello there my love.I can't believe its been a year. When Gibbs heard we were married straight out of school and had Arrabella salmost immediatly after that, he almost flipped out, he couldn't beleive we had hid it so well. Abby was so happy that she was right about us all along. Speaking of abby, her and McGee will be getting married soon. Gibbs and Jenny were married long before any of us knew them. Shaanon and Kate are there twin 15 year olds and they now have a 7 month old son named Anthony who I am the God mother of. I miss you Tony, I know you were able t find peace were you are now. I love you my little Hairy buttand hope to see you again." with no more tears to cry, Ziva stroked the cross lightly and left the cemetary.

**A single lifetime waves behind her  
As she draws her final breath  
Just beyond the door he'll find her  
Taking her hand he softly says**

When Ziva got home she went in without locking the door. Arra is at Jennys so it is the perfect time for her. She got a piece of paper and wrote a note to all the ones she loved, hen she was satisfied she laid it beside her and removed the knife conceled at her hip. She looked at it and thought about all the lives it had taken, one more wouldn't make a difference. She slit her writs deeply and laid down, the pain came but she welcomed it, she had been feeling so numb lately that even the pain made her feel human. The last thought that coursed through her mind before her world went black was she was leaving a 9 year old girl parentless.

NCIS Director Leroy Jethro Gibbs headed over to Zivas place to check up on her. His gut had given him a bad feeling when she didn't answer her phone, cell or home. For once he wished it was wrong. He saw her car in the drive but he got worried when no nswer came to the door. He drew his SIG and went in but quickly put it away and ran to zivas side. He looked for a pulse but couldn't find one. He tried to calm himself as he said, " Ziva I am sorry this had to happen to you, if I could change time I would and have Vance shoot me instead. You were like one of my baby girls Ziver, I love you. As he took her hand he noticed the note beside her. He read t sftly outloud.

_Shalom all, I want you all, especially my dear Arra, to know that I love you all so much but I needed to leave. Being here without Tony is too Hard. Gibbs, since I have a feeling you will find me I want you to know you were like the father I never had. I know what I am abut to do deserves one of your headslaps but honestly it was all to hard for me , I love you Aba. Jenny, you are my second mother to me and I love you so much. I want the two of you to tae care of my baby girl for me. Abby, girl I love you so much. Yo have always ben the big sister I never had and I knew I could always tell you anything I needed to. McGee, tke good care of Abby, if you don't I will know and I will come and haunt you. Ducky, I love you and keep telling stories her all your stories. Jimmy, you will be a good M.E one day, don't let anyone tell you diffrent. Last but not least, my beautiful Pereach Katan, Arrabella, I want you to know that mommy loves you so much. Please don't think any less of me becase I'm gone. I know you are too young to understand but one day you will. You remind me so much of your father. Chase your dreams baby, love many, trust few. If you miss me just look around, I am the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground, I'm the whisper in the wind, and I'll be there til the end. Know that I'm with your father now and I will always be there for you if you need someone to talk to. I love you baby._

_Love always Ziva_

**As I lay down tonight  
Safe on the other side  
No more tears to cry**

Ziva saw Tony and ran to him. He wrapped his arm around her tightly and relished the feeling of her in his arms. " Ziva why did you kill yourself?" Ziva snuggled into his chest and took in his smell, " I missed you too much." He shook his head and said," Arrabella?" Ziva looked up at him and said," I couldn't be the mother she needed. Jenny can give her what I couldn't." He looked at her and lightly kissed her. Zivas head spun and she couldn't think of a better place to spend the rest of eternity then in his arms.

**Okay I hope you liked it. I know I could barley stand killing them bith and leave their child behind. Sniff okay reviews. And i used another song in here other then Open your eyes. If you can tell me you will get a dedicated story so look really hard. Please Review I want to know what you think. Review, Review Review**


End file.
